Misty Knight
Misty Knight is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Tony Isabella and Arvell Jones, Knight was first mentioned (by name) in Marvel Premiere #20 (January 1975) and appeared in the next issue. Within the context of the Marvel Universe, Knight is a former NYPD police officer, whose arm was amputated following a bomb attack. After receiving a bionic prosthetic from Tony Stark, she started a private investigation agency with close friend Colleen Wing. The two would later form the crime fighting duo, Daughters of the Dragon. As private investigators, Knight and Wing frequently work with Heroes for Hire: Luke Cage and Iron Fist. In 2013, Knight became co-leader of the Valkyrior with Valkyrie in Fearless Defenders #1 by Cullen Bunn and Will Sliney. Simone Missick portrays the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe television series Luke Cage. Publication history Misty Knight was first mentioned in Marvel Premiere #20 (January 1975) and was created by writer Tony Isabella with artist Arvell Jones. A later retcon in Marvel Team-Up (1st series) #64 by Chris Claremont and John Byrne would reveal she had previously appeared as an unnamed character in Marvel Team-Up (1st series) #1 (March 1972), written by Roy Thomas and penciled by Ross Andru. Comics in which Knight and Colleen Wing have starred include a storyline first printed in Deadly Hands of Kung-Fu #32-33 (January — February 1977) and Bizarre Adventures #25 (March 1981) by writer Chris Claremont and penciller Marshall Rogers. The original depictions of Knight, a bionically enhanced black female detective with martial arts skills, were strongly influenced by the blaxploitation and Kung Fu crazes of the 1970sneeded. She was a longtime supporting character in comic books such as X-Men and Power Man and Iron Fist; she also had a major role in the Deathlok story arc 'Souls of Cyber-Folk' that ran from issue 2-5 of the 1991 Deathlok series (Vol. 2). The character, alongside her partner Colleen Wing, starred in Daughters of the Dragon, a 2005 six issue limited series by writers Justin Gray and Jimmy Palmiotti and penciller Khari Evans. Knight is one of the stars of the 2006 Heroes for Hire series as well as a supporting character in the ongoing series The Immortal Iron Fist. In 2010, Knight appears in the crossover event "Shadowland", and is the central character in the spin-off title Shadowland: Blood on the Street. She then goes on to star in the new version of Heroes for Hire. Knight appears in the 2013 series Fearless Defenders, by Cullen Bunn and Will Sliney.2 Fictional character biography Misty was seriously injured preventing a bomb attack back when she was a police officer with the NYPD. Her right arm was amputated and rather than take a desk job, she resigned from the police force, though she remained good friends with her long-time partner on the force Rafael Scarfe. Tony Stark provided her a bionic arm which endowed her superhuman strength. Soon after that she met Spider-Man,3 and then Iron Fist.4 Misty roomed with X-Men member Marvel Girl until Marvel Girl returned to her life as an X-Man.56 Misty teamed with her friend Colleen Wing in fighting the criminal Emil Vachon in the Hong Kong area. She saved Colleen from an attempted rape.7 She then set up a private detective agency with Colleen entitled "Nightwing Restorations Ltd." Soon after she first met Iron Fist, the two crime-fighters fell in love. Misty conducted undercover work against the crime lord John Bushmaster.8 She aided Iron Fist, Spider-Man, and Colleen Wing against Davos, the Steel Serpent.9 She then first met and fought Luke Cage, Power Man.10 Misty's "Knightwing Restorations Ltd" detective agency would go on to help Power Man and Iron Fist's Heroes for Hire agency on numerous cases. Misty aided Iron Fist and Power Man in rescuing captives of John Bushmaster, and procured a videotape clearing Cage of crimes.11 Misty was then captured and nearly killed by Nightshade.12 She then helped the X-Men, Colleen Wing, and Sunfire against Moses Magnum in Japan.13 She fought Sabretooth,14 and then fought Constrictor and Sabretooth together, and was rescued by El Aguila.15 She escaped captivity, and captured Ward Meachum.16 Colleen Wing later broke off her friendship with Misty due to Misty's relationship with Tyrone King.17 Misty rescued Iron Fist from drowning, reconciled with him, and ended her relationship with Tyrone King.18 Later, when Iron Fist broke up with her, Misty began a short romance with Power Man. This episode was a source of tension between Power Man and Iron Fist for a brief period. Misty later learned of Iron Fist's apparent demise.19 Iron Fist was presumed dead for an extended period, until Misty saw the Super-Skrull impersonate Danny Rand (Iron Fist) on television.20 She confronted the Super-Skrull in his guise as Danny Rand.21 Misty assisted Namor the Sub-Mariner in finding and saving the hero. They went to the Savage Land, where they learned that the Super-Skrull had been posing as Iron Fist, and Misty aided Namor and Namorita against the Super-Skrull.22 She and Danny Rand were ultimately reunited and renewed their relationship. During the 2006 "Civil War" storyline, Misty Knight and Coleen Wing were contacted by Iron Man, Reed Richards, and Spider-Man to reform Heroes for Hire in order to track down superhumans who refused to register. Initially hesitant, the pair eventually agree creating a team including Shang-Chi, Humbug, Orka, Black Cat, Paladin, and a new Tarantula.23 Misty has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who will be a part of the Initiative.2425 After the Civil War between the superheroes ended, Iron Fist was shocked to find that Misty had sided with the Initiative as he had joined the New Avengers.26 Nevertheless, when the Steel Serpent and HYDRA plotted to kill Iron Fist and destroy the seven cities of heaven (the latter unbeknownst to Steel Serpent), Misty and Colleen rushed with Luke Cage to Danny's aid.27 Later, the three helped Danny stop a terrorist attack by HYDRA on the mystical city of K'un L'un where Danny told Misty, "I love you, Misty... but I make a lousy boyfriend."28 Though Danny said this, they continued a sexual relationship and finally committed to each other on his birthday, despite their disagreement over the Superhuman Registration Act.29 Returning from a mission to capture Moon-Boy during the World War Hulk storyline, Heroes for Hire arrive in New York to see that it has been taken over by the Hulk. After being captured by Warbound, Colleen Wing and Tarantula were offered to No-Name the Brood Queen by their possessed teammate Humbug.30 Misty makes a deal with Paladin to take Moon-Boy (whom Colleen had become attached to) in order to find both Colleen and Tarantula after their capture.31 When Misty and the other heroes come save them, Colleen is in traumatic shock from the torture she endured; she is further agitated when Moon-Boy is taken into custody by Paladin.32 Colleen, deeply upset by her friend's actions, leaves the group as a result.33 Heroes for Hire itself has disbanded permanently in the aftermath of this.33 Misty becomes depressed due to her actions that led to the breakup of the group. Iron Man later comes to her to enlist her aid in stopping the Hulk's remaining robots; through this, she was able to move past her mistakes.34 Misty and Danny move in with each other in Harlem. Danny proposes to Misty and she accepts, after that she tells him that she is pregnant with his child.35 They have since found out that this was a false pregnancy, causing a strain on their relationship. They decide to move out of their apartment and live separately, but continue their relationship.36 Following the 2010 "Shadowland" storyline, Misty, Colleen Wing, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and Shang-Chi confront him in attempt to stop him without violence. After a commotion happens elsewhere in his castle, he attacks the group, believing they are responsible.37 Misty teams up with Paladin, Silver Sable and the Shroud to discover who is framing the Hand for the murder of a number of New York's mobsters.38 Following the events of the "Shadowland" storyline, Misty revamps the Heroes for Hire concept by basing herself as 'control' and utilizing various street heroes based on their powers and abilities in exchange for money or information. At the end of the first issue, it is revealed that Misty is being manipulated by the Puppet Master.39 Misty is later freed from mind control with help from Iron Fist and Paladin. After being freed, Paladin approaches Misty to continue the operation Puppet Master set in place, but on her terms.40 As part of the Marvel NOW! initiative, Misty Knight showcases in the comic book alongside Valkyrie where she is one of the members of the Fearless Defenders.41 Misty Knight appears during the 2015-17 All-New, All-Different Marvel promotion as a supporting character to Sam Wilson, the new Captain America, who is uneasy now that his friend Steve Rogers has regained his original moniker. Though the two men opt to share the name, many civilians in the Marvel Universe feel that Sam Wilson is undeserving of the title. Misty helps him deal with his doubts and is revealed to be in a sexual relationship with him as well.42 She then helps clear the names of female heroes and villains, who fell victim to a scandal over embarrassing sex videos posted on the internet.43 Powers and abilities Misty Knight is highly skilled in martial arts and is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, with police-combat training. She also has near-perfect aim with firearms, and possesses superb detective skills. Her bionic arm is superhumanly strong, and she can punch a target with incredible force, or crush objects as tough as steel in her vise-like grip. However, since the rest of her body is not cybernetically enhanced, she cannot lift objects heavier than her back, shoulders, and legs can physically support. Her arm's advantages as a weapon are limited to kinetic crushing and impact forces. Her original bionic right arm was constructed from steel, and designed by Stark International. Her new arm was built by Stark Industries and is an alloy of Antarctic vibranium and diamond; at close range it can liquefy all known metals including adamantium. It is also now able to generate a wide anti-gravity repulsor field similar to Iron Man's armor.44 It can also apparently release a concentrated beam of cryogenic energy, which can cover a target in a blanket of ice from a distance. This cold also seems to make the target much more fragile, allowing otherwise durable materials to be broken or rended when frozen.45 Iron Man revealed the arm also displays technopathic capabilities, teaching Misty how to control a horde of robots.34 Following her "pregnancy", Danny Rand spent money on additional features to the arm, including magnetism and a concussive blast.46 Other versions Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse reality, Misty was one of many 'flatscans'- non-mutants- forced underground by Apocalypse. When her friends were attacked by a Brood, that had come to Earth, Misty escaped with the aid of Scott and Alex Summers, only to subsequently die fighting the reanimated corpses of her former friends. MC2 In the alternate future of the MC2 universe, Misty eventually settled down and married Iron Fist. Unfortunately, at some point in the past, she died of cancer. Because of this Iron Fist gave up crime-fighting, and began to live as a simple martial arts trainer. Ultimate Marvel The Ultimate Marvel Universe version of Misty Knight has appeared in the 2006 limited series Ultimate Extinction which was written by Warren Ellis and drawn by Brandon Peterson. She appears to have the same origin story as before, with an artificial arm created by Tony Stark. While investigating a "Paul Maitreya", a cult leader who resembles the Silver Surfer, she encounters a bald-headed woman who shoots Paul and his cult before escaping Misty. This woman appears to be one of an army of genetic clones of Heather Douglas a.k.a. Moondragon.& issue needed In Ultimate Mystery, Misty Knight appears as a member of Roxxon Brain Trust.47 House Of M In the alternate timeline of the 2005 "House of M" storyline, Misty Knight is part of Luke Cage's resistance and is killed when a Sentinel attacks their base and Cloak fails to teleport her out. It was revealed within the past that Misty was originally placed in Luke Cage's Avengers as an NYPD spy operating under John Proudstar, but defected to the Avengers after refusing Proudstar's order to kill Cage.48 Misty eventually became Luke's lover, after some time has passed since the Taskmaster's murder of Tigra. It was Misty who realized that Luke's Avengers were inspiring non-mutants to fight for their rights as "Sapien" and tried to convince Cage to think beyond protecting Sapien Town.49 newuniversal In newuniversal: Shockfront #1, Knight appears as a detective assigned to apprehend John Tensen. She is partnered with Jean DeWolff. Earth-13584 In A.I.M.'s pocket dimension of Earth-13584, Misty Knight appears as a member of Spider-Man's gang. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant